Respondiendo a las Fangirls
by Dani-Ela-Nati-chan
Summary: Todos escriben acerca de los chicos de South Park, o los usan para cosas "comprometedoras" sin pensar en lo que ellos dirian si lo supieran. Bien, ahora sabras que piensan acerca de ello Para XxUnwrittenxX
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! Si, si, se que soy un fraude que prometió un style y un stenny y no he subido ninguno de esos dos ¡NO ME PRESIONEN OK! Estoy en eso, es solo que me distraigo muy fácilmente y pues etto **

**Oh, si, me olvidaba, este fic es sobre cartas que "escribieron los chicos de SP" para las fangirls que escriben leen y hacen imágenes y videos "sugestivos" acerca de ellos con… pues… ellos xD **

**Con ustedes la carta de Kyle**

Queridas escritoras de Fanfics

Hola, mi nombre es Kyle Broflovski, y estoy al tanto de una buena cantidad de historias acerca de South Park

Ahora voy a llegar al punto de todo esto. ¡PAREN DE EMPAREJARME CON OTROS CHICOS!.  
En serio

Esta bien, admito que puedo ver de donde sacan todo eso del Style, pero debo aclararles que SOLO SOMOS AMIGOS.

MEJORES AMIGOS PARA SIEMPRE

No novios para siempre

Nadie en su sano juicio podría vernos de esa forma AMIGOS GENTE solo amigos

En verdad que no entiendo porque les gusta emparejarme con Kenny ¿K2 . . . en serio? Es que… ¿ni si quiera podían usar un nombre mas original? K2 Jesús Cristo… Suena tan jodidamente gay… y como algo que le gustaría a Kenny… aunque el es un jodido pervertido

¿POR QUÉ MIERDA ME GUSTARÍA CARTMAN?

Ustedes son unos malditos locos

ES UN CULON GORDO RACISTA ANTICEMITA NAZY IMBECIL EGOISTA PSICOPATA

¿POR QUÉ CARAJOS, POR QUE PUTA RAZON EN EL MUNDO ME GUSTARIA? Ustedes están enfermos, jodidos enfermos, eso es lo que son

…Lamento ser tan duro… pero, en serio gente, seamos realistas, nada de esto va a pasar nunca

A propósito de todo esto ¿Por qué es tan popular el romance? ¿Por qué no podemos ser simplemente amigos? (bueno, no de Cartman, el es un imbécil de mierda, lo odio)

O y casi me olvido, cuando no soy un personaje principal… soy uno secundario… PERO AUN ASI TERMINO FOLLADO POR STAN

Paren con esa mierda, y dejen de meterme en sus historias gays

Gracias

Kyle Broflovski

**¿Culpables?**

**Aclaro que South Park no me pertenece. Y este fic tampoco **

**Yo solo lo traduzco, pero en realidad pertenece a ****XxUnwrittenxX**** y la historia en ingles se llama ****South Park Responds to Fanfiction!**

**Si lo desean pueden pasarse por su pagina y dejarle un comentario, así sea un I LIKED en ingles porque ¡la chica se lo merece!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola! Jajaja gracias a todos los que se tomaron el tiempo de dejar un comentario, y agregar a favoritos y alertas**

**En fin… con ustedes la carta de Stan**

Estimados escritores

Hola, mi nombre es Stanley Marsh, alias Stan, soy de South Park Colorad. Al parecer soy un personaje prospecto para sus llamados "fanfics"

Bueno, déjenme que les diga algo

NO ME INCLUYAN EN SUS COSAS

Todas ustedes parecen pensar que soy uno de los personajes más prescindibles, se la pasan emparejándome con todos CON TODOS

Primero que nada, Kyle y yo somos solo amigos. Nada más ni nada menos que amigos, mejores amigos, súper mejores amigos. Supongo que, si yo llegara a ser gay, en todo South Park, lo sería con Kyle…. PERO ESO NO PRUEBA NADA

Aun no estoy muy bien informado acerca de historias con Cartman (y eso me hace jodidamente feliz) pero he visto un montón de videos en YouTube de Cartman y yo ¿Por qué MIERDAS HACEN ESO? Saben que *tomándose el puente de la nariz* ni si quiera voy a hablar de eso

¿Kenny? ¿Por qué Kenny?... el es un pervertido que probablemente quiere que esto suceda… sin ningún motivo o propósito… solo… ¡NO!

Butters… ¿me están jodiendo verdad?

Y estoy un 70% seguro de que hay personas que creen que Craig y yo estaríamos bien juntos

QUE-PUTA-MIERDA-ESTA-MAL-CON-USTEDES

A veces me juntan con personajes que ustedes crean. Eso no esta tan mal. Al menos no es un pervertido, un culón o un antisocial

Es extraño que, cuando yo no soy un personaje principal, igual termino siendo un maricón AL QUE LE DAN POR EL CULO (excepto cuando estoy con Kyle). Es eso o soy amigo del personaje principal

De igual forma NO-QUIERO-QUE-ME-INCLUYAN-EN-SUS-HISTORIAS

Mucho menos si son de romance… a menos que sea con Wendy (entonces puedo aceptar)

Stan Marsh

**Bien… debo admitirlo luego de leer esta carta me sentí TAAAAN MAL… **

**Pero es que Stanley es tan violable *¬* sorry StannyPu pero seguirás apareciendo en mis historias (y no precisamente con Wendy) MUAJAJAJA **

**Aclaro que South Park no me pertenece. Y este fic tampoco **

**Yo solo lo traduzco, pero en realidad pertenece a ****XxUnwrittenxX**** y la historia en ingles se llama South Park Responds to Fanfiction!**

**Si lo desean pueden pasarse por su pagina y dejarle un comentario, así sea un I LIKED en ingles porque la chica se lo merece**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola! Si, ayer me hice la paisa y no me pase por fanfic… bueno si lo hice… para leer la actualización de StanleyM xD **

**Pero bueno, sin mas perdida de tiempo, les dejo la carta de Kenny… la cual… bueno, no les voy a hacer spollier xD lean y disfruten **

Fanfiction escritoras

Hola! Soy Kenny McCormick de South Park, Colorado. He estado leyendo todas las historias de mi en esta pagina web tan singular, y tengo algunos comentarios

GRACIAS por capturar mi personalidad

Okey… vayamos a los verdaderos comentarios, acerca de las parejas

Kyle: Debo aceptar que su trasero me pone caliente. Supongo que estoy bien con eso

Stan: Muy interesante y… caliente… es una lastima que este saliendo con Wendy… aunque… *mirada perver*

Cartman: oh vamos… tanto tu como yo sabemos que no hay ninguna posibilidad de eso ¿en serio, a quien se le ocurre?

Butters: dulce, inocente, taaaan lindo… si, lo se soy un pervertido ¡PERO ES TU CULPA!

También he de agregar que cuando no soy un personaje principal ando por ahí molestando, por lo general, a los que si lo son. Bien, yo no hago eso, ¿malo yo?

A veces aparezco con mi identidad de Súper Héroe, ¡MYSTERION!

Eso podría considerarse un peligro ya que ahora TODO EL MUNDO SABE QUE SOY MYSTERION, vamos gente piensen en mis enemigos… nah pero que digo SOY UN SUPER HEREO QUE ESTA DE TETAS Y TERMINA SALVANDO EL DIA PARA TODOS

Soy una persona ASOMBROSA… mierda ¡GRACIAS!

Eso es todo, ahora que lo pienso, yo realmente no me estoy quejando ¡GRACIAS POR EL BUEN TRABAJO! Sigue así

Con amor

Kenny McCormick

Posdata: Gracias por no hacerme morir todo el tiempo ¡te lo agradezco!

**La culpabilidad que sentí con la carta de Stan ¡SE HA IDO!**

**¡SEGUIRE ESCRIBIENDO YAOI! Por ti Kenny TwT**

**-Seh seh escusas**

**-¡CALLATE VOZ INTERIOR!**

**¿Entonces que tal xD? Encantador no es cierto ¡nos ama! **

**Yo nunca he matado a Kenny… *se siente muy realizada***

**Aclaro que South Park no me pertenece. Y este fic tampoco **

**Yo solo lo traduzco, pero en realidad pertenece a ****XxUnwrittenxX**** y la historia en ingles se llama South Park Responds to Fanfiction!**

**Si lo desean pueden pasarse por su pagina y dejarle un comentario, así sea un I LIKED en ingles porque la chica se lo merece**


	4. Chapter 4

**¿What's up? Bueno aquí esta lloviendo demasiado… y eso hace que el cable y el internet fallezcan… well. . . si no me he suicidado para la noche subiré la carta de Craig… haha**

Escritoras

Mi nombre es Eric Cartman, alias EL PROXIMO GOBERNANTE DEL UNIVERSO

Hey ¡yo seré el próximo Hitler! RESPETEN MI AUTORIDAD

Ahora escuchen mis comentarios acerca de sus historias de romance

Bien, yo suelo ser emparejado con Kyle… POR DIOS EL ES UN JUDIO SUCIO CON UN AFRO PELIRROJO Y MUY GAY DE VOZ MOLESTAMENTE CHILLONA ¿Por qué lo follaría?

A veces estoy emparejado con Kenny… HAHAHAHA no, amigo de ninguna manera HAHAHA ¡Hey! Esperen… se me acaba de ocurrir una broma de mal gusto HAHAHA esperen mientras voy a insultar a Kenny

He encontrado cosas en donde estoy con Stan. Eh… el esta bien

¿QUÉ?

También se que suelo ser emparejado con Butters… HA usted debe estar loco si piensa que eso es si quiera una posibilidad

Cuando no soy un gay, soy el antagonista, un cabrón al que le gusta torturar a los demás. VAMOS YO NO SOY ASI

El hecho de que no me guste Kyle y piense que es un idiota gilipollas judío, no implica que sea una mala persona

Entonces… JODANSE TODOS y em… RESPETEN MI AUTORIDAD

Ahora voy a buscar un sándwich porque muero de hambre

E. Cartman

**Totalmente de acuerdo Eric… espera… ¿Qué onda con Stan? *mirada acusadora***

**Aclaro que South Park no me pertenece. Y este fic tampoco **

**Yo solo lo traduzco, pero en realidad pertenece a ****XxUnwrittenxX**** y la historia en ingles se llama South Park Responds to Fanfiction!**

**Si lo desean pueden pasarse por su pagina y dejarle un comentario, así sea un I LIKED en ingles porque la chica se lo merece**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola… okey… etto… los adoro, en serio pero… no puedo modificar esto porque seria plagio, modificación y edición de un contenido que no me pertenece… pero jeje así es Craig, recuerden… TwT**

Escritores

*Les saca el dedo a todos*

Craig Tucker

**Okey… si también te dejo con cara de circunspecto dale a me gusta… no espera esa es otra pagina… bien vamos de nuevo… si también te dejo con cara de circunspecto dale al botoncito que dice REVIEW**

**Puedes escribir lo que pensaste o pensabas que diría y… no dijo O.O**

**Aclaro que South Park no me pertenece. Y este fic tampoco **

**Yo solo lo traduzco, pero en realidad pertenece a ****XxUnwrittenxX**** y la historia en ingles se llama South Park Responds to Fanfiction!**

**Si lo desean pueden pasarse por su pagina y dejarle un comentario, así sea un I LIKED en ingles porque la chica se lo merece**


	6. Chapter 6

**Holis, si, otra vez, es que como la carta de Craig fue tan cortita pensé que estaría bien subir la de Tweek para que no se me espichen jiji**

Queridos escritores de Fanfics

GAH ¡PRESIÓN! Bueno, eh… Mi nombre es Tweek… de South Park

Y yo… eh, GAH… quisiera saber ¿por qué todos ustedes parecen pensar que tener sexo con GAH Craig es d-divertido?

¿ESTÁ TRABAJANDO CON LOS GNOMOS?

GAH! Realmente, no me gusta que me emparejen con Craig… Perdonen mientras voy a buscar un café

…

Ah… mucho mejor

De todos modos, por favor PAREN… espera ¿Por qué le estoy escribiendo a gente que no conozco? USTED PODRIA SER UN ESPÍA

O PEOR AUN

PODRÍA SER UN GNOMO

¡GAAAH! JESUSCRISTO

Sera mejor buscar más café y tomarlo bajo mi cama

GAH

Tweek

**¿No es lindo? *-***

**Aclaro que South Park no me pertenece. Y este fic tampoco **

**Yo solo lo traduzco, pero en realidad pertenece a ****XxUnwrittenxX**** y la historia en ingles se llama South Park Responds to Fanfiction!**

**Si lo desean pueden pasarse por su pagina y dejarle un comentario, así sea un I LIKED en ingles porque la chica se lo merece**


	7. Chapter 7

Timmeh Timmeh Timmeh,

Timmeh. TIMMMEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHH! Timmeh. Timmeh Timmeh Timmeh.

-Timmy

**Etto… ¿quién hace a Timmy gay de todas formas?**

**El siguiente es la de Wendy**

**Aclaro que South Park no me pertenece. Y este fic tampoco **

**Yo solo lo traduzco, pero en realidad pertenece a ****XxUnwrittenxX**** y la historia en ingles se llama South Park Responds to Fanfiction!**

**Si lo desean pueden pasarse por su pagina y dejarle un comentario, así sea un I LIKED en ingles porque la chica se lo merece**


	8. Chapter 8

**Holis! Bueno, ya que la carta de Timmy fue… lo que sea… eh aquí la carta de Wendy**

Queridas Fanfiction escritoras

Hola, mi nombre es Testaburger Wendy, y yo soy de South Park, Colorado. Tengo algunos comentarios y quejas sobre algunas de las historias que escriben sobre mi persona y mi novio, Stan Marsh.

En primer lugar, estos son mis comentarios sobre las historias que me incluyen.

Muchas gracias por incluirme en tus historias. Te lo agradezco.

Pero me he dado cuenta de que me utilizan con frecuencia en fanfics románticos, y en algunos de ellos no estoy con Stan.

Pero si hay en los que he sido emparejado con Stan, eso me gusta. Gracias a todas las que escribieron historias tan lindas sobre Stan y yo!

Pero también he sido frecuentemente asociada con Cartman. Se que pude haber tenido algo de tensión sexual, pero le di un beso y no tengo la intención de hacerlo de nuevo. Una pregunta, sin embargo. ¿Por qué demonios crees que es divertido para mí emparejarse CON ESE culo gordo?

Y hay historias que me emparejan con Bebe. Bebe es mi amiga, y yo no soy una lesbiana. Quizás Bebe lo es, pero no siempre pienso en hacer algo divertido con ella.

Ahora, aquí están mis pensamientos para los que escriben sobre Stan.

STAN es mío y sólo mío, así que deja de intentar escribir historias sobre él y otras chicas! Espera... Estoy buscando en el sitio en este momento. ¡USTED EMPAREJA A STAN CON NIÑOS! ¿Qué demonios está mal contigo?

Espera, Stan me está diciendo algo por mensaje de texto.

(Deja de actuar como un bicho raro.)

No estoy actuando como un bicho raro!

(No me importa que la gente escriba sobre mí con otras personas. Yo soy solo tuyo.)

Aww… que lindooooo!

**Que cute *-* pero Wendy me temo que… ¡Seguiremos poniendo a tu novio con quien se nos antoje! **

**MUAJAJAJAJA**

**Aclaro que South Park no me pertenece. Y este fic tampoco **

**Yo solo lo traduzco, pero en realidad pertenece a ****XxUnwrittenxX**** y la historia en ingles se llama South Park Responds to Fanfiction!**

**Si lo desean pueden pasarse por su pagina y dejarle un comentario, así sea un I LIKED en ingles porque la chica se lo merece**


	9. Chapter 9

**Holis! Si… a esta hora es que me acorde de subir la otra carta… Dios como odio ser tan distraída -.-**

**Pero las amodoro a ustedes y es por eso que no las voy a aburrir con tanta tontería y sin mas pues la carta de Bebe**

Estimadas escritoras,

Hola. Soy Bebe Stevens, de South Park. Tengo algunas cuestiones sobre sus fanfic.

1.) ¿Por qué ustedes insisten en que me gusta Wendy como algo más que una amiga? Nosotras no somos lesbianas.

2.) El hecho de que creo que culo de Kyle es sexy no me hace amarlo. Él sólo tiene un culo caliente.

3). Yo sólo salía con Clyde por los zapatos. No porque yo estaba enamorada de él.

4.) Me he dado cuenta de que algunos de ustedes escriben ficción sobre mí y Craig. Sí, es FICCIÓN. Yo realmente no creo que sea mi tipo.

Eso es todo... Ahora tengo que echarle un vistazo al culo de Kyle antes de que suene la campana!

-Bebe

**Em… bien… ¿comentarios para Bebe? **

**Oh Kyle me pidió que les dijera que si van a hacer comentarios que no estén relacionado con su culo**

**Pero… si bebe pudo romper esa regla ¿por qué nosotras no? xD**

**Aclaro que South Park no me pertenece. Y este fic tampoco **

**Yo solo lo traduzco, pero en realidad pertenece a ****XxUnwrittenxX**** y la historia en ingles se llama South Park Responds to Fanfiction!**

**Si lo desean pueden pasarse por su pagina y dejarle un comentario, así sea un I LIKED en ingles porque la chica se lo merece**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello! Espero estén bien todas y cada una de ustedes. Ayer me di cuenta de que las cartas van reduciendo de tamaño a medida que esto avanza… con excepción de la de Butters quien nos manda al carajo muy dulcemente… pero como no quiero hacerles spolier me callo y las dejo leer la carta de Clyde**

Fanfic escritores,

HEY! ¿Qué hay de nuevo? Mi nombre es Clyde Donovan, también conocido como Don Dios del lívido de la mujer, y vivo en South Park.

Sí, todavía estoy un poco arrogante por ser nombrado el hombre más caliente en la clase. Y también porque tengo a Bebe Stevens como chica… por momentos, así que estoy muy muy Feliz!

No sé mucho acerca de este sitio, así que voy a decir esto:

Esta todo bien.

Bueno, excepto para algunos de ustedes que piensan que es divertido hacerme la puta de Craig, o de Token.

Yo no soy gay, y yo creo que nunca lo seré. Tal vez usted podría pedir ayuda a Butters para el asesoramiento en la materia.

Sin ofender Butters.

-Clyde

**Bueno… ya saben como es Clyde... prefiere leer porno antes que matar al avatar de un nerd obeso que destruye a todos en MMO**

**Aclaro que South Park no me pertenece. Y este fic tampoco **

**Yo solo lo traduzco, pero en realidad pertenece a ****XxUnwrittenxX**** y la historia en ingles se llama South Park Responds to Fanfiction!**

**Si lo desean pueden pasarse por su pagina y dejarle un comentario, así sea un I LIKED en ingles porque la chica se lo merece**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi! Bueno, mañana me voy de viaje, y el lunes 10 comienzo clases… así que esteré perdida un tiempo. Las amo y Butters también, aunque lo hagan gay… neee ¿que el ya no era gay?**

Escritoras en Internet

Salchichas... Hola. Me llamo Leopold Stotch, pero puedes llamarme Butters. Yo vivo en South Park. Recientemente he leído algunas de las historias que ustedes suben aquí para disfrute de todo el mundo, y quiero decir algo.

Oh hamburguesas, todo el mundo está tomando todo el "bi-curioso" demasiado lejos. Ahora de lo que hablan es de cómo piensan que soy gay y de lo caliente que soy para todo el mundo y de que les doy culito a todos con los que me emparejan

Muchos de ustedes me emparejan con Kenny, y es lindo en verdad. Pero me gusta como un amigo, yo nunca iría más allá de eso. El es un poco sucio.

Algunos de ustedes dicen que me gusta Cartman, y es cierto también. Creo que está bien, y yo quiero ser su amigo, pero él sólo dice maldiciones y me grita, lo que me hace enojar.

Llegue a leer algunos donde estoy con Stan… oh hamburguesas, el es un gran chico, pero es solo un amiguito y tiene novia y no quiero que Wendy me golpee solo por decir que tiene lindos ojos o una linda sonrisa… CIELOS seré castigado después de esto  
Me gusta mucho lo bien que se ajustan a mi personalidad. Es casi como si todo lo que está sucediendo fuera real. Ustedes me tienen casi Spot-On!

Y ahora supongo que tendré que felicitarlas por lo bien que escriben sobre el Profesor Caos. Estoy seguro de que todo el mundo sabe que soy el Profesor Caos.

Por lo tanto, si usted hace una historia sobre mí y Kenny o Cartman o Stan… salchichas…. mira es mejor que sea de amistad!

Sigan con el buen trabajo todas!

-Butters

**Que linda forma de mandarnos al carajo *-***  
**Aclaro que South Park no me pertenece. Y este fic tampoco **  
**Yo solo lo traduzco, pero en realidad pertenece a XxUnwrittenxX y la historia en ingles se llama South Park Responds to Fanfiction!**  
**Si lo desean pueden pasarse por su pagina y dejarle un comentario, así sea un I LIKED en ingles porque la chica se lo merece**


	12. Chapter 12

**Konichiwa, bueno, hasta ahora estas son todas las cartas, a según la siguiente es la de Damien pero por los momentos esto se quedara hasta Pip, de igual forma pueden presionar a la autora original xD **

Queridos escritoras de fanfiction

Ello allí. Mi nombre es Pirrup Phillip, pero todo el mundo me llama Pip. Creo que su escritura es muy divertida, aunque tengo algunas revisiones.

¿Por qué se empeñan en colocarme un loco amorío por Damien y empiezo románticas (y en su mayoría íntimas) relaciones? No tengo nada contra el, pero no puedo evitar preguntarme cómo empezó todo.

Realmente, no es nada contra el, pero yo no estoy interesado en tener alguna vez una relación sentimental con él.

Algunas de ustedes tienen una gramática notable, y otros, por desgracia, parece que no pueden entender cómo juntar las palabras para formar frases correctas. Lo siento mucho, damas y caballeros que escriben este llamado "fanfiction", pero esto me molesta un poco. Si usted está escribiendo, ¿por qué no puede usted ver sus errores de ortografía y hacer una redacción correcta?

Aparte de eso, no veo ningún problema con está pagina web.

-Phillip Pirrup

**Pip tiene razón… bueno… en serio… explíquenme ¿Cómo paso de "te quemare para ser aceptado por los demás niños" a "Pip creo que te amo"? O.O**

**Aclaro que South Park no me pertenece. Y este fic tampoco **

**Yo solo lo traduzco, pero en realidad pertenece a ****XxUnwrittenxX**** y la historia en ingles se llama South Park Responds to Fanfiction!**

**Si lo desean pueden pasarse por su pagina y dejarle un comentario, así sea un I LIKED en ingles porque la chica se lo merece**


	13. Chapter 13

*****Hola, llegue hoy de mi viaje, y como vi la actualización me sente de una en la compu y comencé a traducir, admitiré que este capi estuvo bastante confuso… bien, aquí abajo hay una nota de la original autora, recuerden pasarse por su fic y sugerirle personajes para sus cartas

**_N /O. A:_****_ hola! Esta es una historia de South Park, y yo soy la escritora, : D Por favor disfruten de esta historia que gira en torno a los infantes de South Park cuando descubren fanfiction! : D Este es el capítulo (tan esperado) decimotercero!  
_**  
Escritoras-Fanfiction

Hola. Yo soy Damien Thorne, y yo soy del Infierno. Literalmente. Mi padre es el diablo. Yo soy el engendro de Satanás. ¡TEMANME!

Ahora, tengo unas pocas demandas para todas ustedes. En primer lugar, dejen de escribir historias acerca de mi y de Pip. No amo a Pip. Él es muy agradable. De hecho, me preocupa que pudiera ser un ángel.

¿Por qué tienen que escribir escenas de sexo también? Yo no estoy totalmente en contra, pero Pip nunca lo haría, el es un pequeño bastardo.

En segundo lugar, dejen de emparejarme a mí con personajes de lo más profundo de sus mentes. No me gustaría estar con alguien a menos que me demuestre que es lo bastante malvado. Y tú me conoces. Mi papá es Satanás. Por lo tanto nadie va a ser lo suficientemente bueno (malo) para mí.

bueno supongo que debo para ahora, esos chicos "populares" (idiotas) aun siguen con eso de tratar de insultarme

Nos vemos en el infierno.  
-Damien Thorne

Hey, es Kyle de nuevo. ¿Ese pequeño marica estaba escribiendo esto? pensé que estaba escribiendo en su diario rosa y estúpido hahaha

Mierda, pensándolo mejor, creo que me voy. Si alguien me encuentra escribiendo algo que tenga el nombre de Damián en él, probablemente me mataría.  
-Kyle  
-

Más tarde ese día ...

Damián fue a poner su carta en el correo, pero cuando lo leyo, había algo diferente ...

AAAAAAAAGGGGGGGHHHHHH ¡MIERDA! HAN ESCRITO EN MI CARTA! ¡maldita sea! ¡JODIDOS IMBECILES! Los haré pagar, no se saldrán con la suya HIJOS DE PUTA ¡LOS MATARE!

**_El capitulo siguiente será de Ike_****_  
Oh, me olvidé de mencionar. Dani-Ela-Nati-chan está haciendo esta historia en español para que más gente pueda leerlo! Ir a ver eso! Es en "Respondiendo a las fangirls" y si usted no puede entender algunos de los escritos sobre la mía, que está en Inglés, usted puede ir a leer eso! : D_**

Holis de nuevo jeje, bueno la próxima carta será la de Ike, pero seria un lindo gesto si se pasaran por su fic y le sugirieran personajes o simplemente le dejen un rev recordándole que cuenta con nosotras, en español, pero es así ¿ne?

**XxUnwrittenxX ONE BIGGEST KISS**


End file.
